Season Two
Season Two of the Outlander television series premiered on April 9, 2016. It consists of 13 episodes, adapting the content of the second book in the series, Dragonfly in Amber.Deadline - August 15, 2014 The first twelve episodes are each about an hour long, while the season finale runs at about 90 minutes. Filming for Season Two commenced on May 7, 2015Ron D. Moore Twitter – May 7, 2015. and wrapped on February 27, 2016.Ron D. Moore Twitter – February 27, 2016. Season Synopsis Season 2 begins as Claire and Jamie arrive in France, hell-bent on infiltrating the Jacobite rebellion led by Prince Charles Stuart, and stopping the battle of Culloden. With the help of his cousin Jared, a local wine merchant, Jamie and Claire are thrown into the lavish world of French society, where intrigue and parties are abundant, but political gain proves far less fruitful. Altering the course of history presents challenges that begin to weigh on the very fabric of their relationship. However, armed with the knowledge of what lies ahead, Claire and Jamie must race to prevent a doomed Highland uprising, and the extinction of Scottish life as they know it. Cast |-|Series Regulars= *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall (13/13) *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser (13/13) *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser (12/13) * as Charles Stuart (10/13) *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall (2/13) / Black Jack Randall (5/13) * as the Comte St. Germain (6/13) * as Mary Hawkins (6/13) * as Master Raymond (5/13) *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie (5/13) *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie (5/13) |-|Recurring Cast= *Romann Berrux as Fergus (11/13) *Robbie McIntosh as Magnus (6/13) *Scott Kyle as Ross (6/13) *Claire Sermonne as Louise de Rohan (5/13) *Adrienne-Marie Zitt as Suzette (5/13) *Michèle Belgrand-Hodgson as Madame Elise (5/13) * as Mother Hildegarde (4/13) *Laurence Dobiesz as Alex Randall (4/13) *Marc Duret as Joseph Duverney (3/13) *Lionel Lingelser as King Louis XV (3/13) *Niall Greig Fulton as Monsieur Forez (3/13) *Gregor Firth as Kincaid (3/13) *Julian Wadham as Lord General George Murray (3/13) *Gerard Horan as Quartermaster John O'Sullivan (3/13) *Jim Sweeney as Andrew MacDonald (3/13) |-|Guest Stars= *Margaux Chatelier as Annalise de Marillac (2/13) *Audrey Brisson as Sister Angelique (2/13) *Stephen Walters as Angus (2/13) *Gary Lewis as Colum MacKenzie (2/13) *Nell Hudson as Laoghaire MacKenzie (1/13) *Lotte Verbeek as Gillian Edgars (1/13) *Laura Donnelly as Jenny Murray (1/13) *Steven Cree as Ian Murray (1/13) * as Simon Fraser, Lord Lovat (1/13) *Richard Rankin as Roger Wakefield (1/13) *Sophie Skelton as Brianna Randall (1/13) *James Fleet as Reverend Wakefield (1/13) *Tracey Wilkinson as Mrs. Graham (1/13) * as Jared Fraser (1/13) *Siôn Tudor Owen as Silas Hawkins (1/13) *James Parris as Simon Fraser (1/13) *Margaret Fraser as Mrs. Crook (1/13) *Jamie Kennedy as Rabbie MacNab (1/13) *Aaron Wright as Wee Jamie (1/13) *Maureen Beattie as Maisri (1/13) *Oscar Kennedy as William Grey (1/13) *Tom Brittney as Lieutenant Foster (1/13) *Simon Meacock as Hugh Munro (1/13) *Rory Burns as Wee Roger (1/13) *Niamh Elwell as Young Brianna (1/13) *Iona Claire as Fiona Graham (1/13) *James Robinson as Greg Edgars (1/13) Episodes Production Notes *The series was announced for renewal on August 15, 2014.Outlander Starz Facebook – Renewed for Season 2 *Richard Rankin was announced as Roger Wakefield on December 14, 2015.Outlander STARZ Official Twitter – December 14, 2015 *Sophie Skelton was announced as Brianna Randall on January 28, 2016.Outlander finally casts Brianna – January 28, 2016. Multimedia Videos Outlander Season 2 Opening Titles STARZ Outlander Friends, Foes & Frenemies STARZ Outlander The Hands of Time Season 1 Recap STARZ Outlander Jamie Trailer STARZ Outlander Creating New Worlds STARZ Outlander Season 2 Official Trailer STARZ-0 Outlander The Next Chapter STARZ Outlander Season 2 Tease STARZ|First Teaser Trailer for Season 2 Images Promotional= Promotional S2-jamie-claire-paris.png S2-claire-portrait.jpg S2-jamie.jpg S2-murtagh.jpg S2-charles.jpg S2-louise.jpg S2-st-germain.jpg S2-mary.jpg S2-king-louis.jpg S2-Rupert.jpg S2-frank.jpg S2-Dougal.jpg |-|Stills= Stills Paris2.jpg Paris4.jpg Paris15.jpg Paris0.jpg S2-still-claire-jamie.jpg S2-Jamie-Claire.jpg S02E06-Claire, Louise, and Mary.jpg S02E06-11 JamieandMurtagh 1024x680.jpg S02E06-16-02-001-727x530.jpg Outlander-s2-03.jpg Outlander-s2-01.jpg 8_Murtagh_680x1024.jpg Outlander-s2-02.jpg Official-S2-Jamie-Claire-b.jpg S2-claire-still.jpg S02E03-still17.jpg S2-claire2.jpg S2-still.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic1.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic2.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic3.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic4.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter1.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter2.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter3.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter4.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter5.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Behind the Scenes S02E01-14-comteStGermainCrest-S2-Sketch.jpg|Comte St. Germain Crest S02E01-12-LeHavre-Lamp-Post-cover-up.jpg S02E01-11-Le Havre Concept 006 Sample-2.jpg S02E01-10-dressed-dock.jpg S02E01-4-InvernessCourierS2Newspaper.jpg S02E01-02-StandingStonesElevation.jpg S02E01-01-StandingStonesFloorPlan.jpg Apartment_Model.jpg Apartment_Set_Construction.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_Construction.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_Paint.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_4.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_3.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_2.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_1.jpg Apartment_Set_Exterior_Complete.jpg Apartment_Set_Exterior_1.jpg Maison_Elise_Model.jpg Maison_Elise_Set_Construction.jpg Maison_Elise_Set_Interior_1.jpg Maison_Elise_Set_Interior_2.jpg Maison_Elise_Behind_the_Scene.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Street_Front_Drawing.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Model.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Interior_1.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Interior_2.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Interior_3.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg Stables01.jpg Stables03.jpg Stables06.jpg Stables08.jpg Stables11.jpg Apartment01.jpg Book01.jpg Book04.jpg Book05.jpg Hospital001.jpg Hospital01.jpg Bouton.jpg Stars03.jpg Stars11.jpg Stars12.jpg Stars13.jpg Stars14.jpg Bed01.jpg Castle06.jpg Castle09.jpg Castle10.jpg Castle15.jpg Exterior01.jpg Exterior03.jpg Exterior06.jpg Flag01.jpg Camp08.jpg Camp05.jpg Camp04.jpg Camp02.jpg Barn07.jpg Barn01.jpg Armory01.jpg Armory02.jpg Armory04.jpg Armory05.jpg Armory09.jpg Battle01.jpg Battle02.jpg Battle04.jpg FieldHospital01.jpg FieldHospital02.jpg FieldHospital04.jpg FieldHospital06.jpg House01.jpg House04.jpg Taverne01.jpg Taverne02.jpg Taverne03.jpg Taverne04.jpg Taverne07.jpg Map01.jpg Iverness03.jpg Iverness02.jpg House03.jpg House02.jpg IOEP213-Deed.jpg IOEP213-Mural.jpg IOEP213-WhiteRose.jpg References See also Category:Seasons Category:Television series